E se um dia eu te perder
by Laarc
Summary: Sequência de "O Príncipe e a Princesa" - Terceira e última história do universo de "Aquela foi uma noite sem lua"
1. Capítulo 1

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Recomendada a leitura prévia de "Aquela foi uma noite sem lua" e de "O Príncipe e a Princesa".

*Capítulo 1*

"Serena?"

A batida na porta foi bem fraca e sutil, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção da loirinha que estava deitada na cama, coberta por um pesado e bem quentinho edredom. Serena ergueu a cabeça devagar para ver quem estava ali na porta do seu quarto, e exibiu um fraco sorriso ao ver que era Mina a sua visitante inesperada.

"Ei, não sabia que você estava dormindo... sinto muito por te acordar." A guerreira de Vênus disse ainda sem entrar no cômodo.

"Não, não, que isso, Mina! Pode entrar!" Com um pouco de esforço, e de preguiça também, Serena afastou a coberta e sentou na beirada da cama, passando as mãos rapidamente pelo cabelo e tentando ajeitar as suas maria-chiquinhas, que agora estavam bem amarrotadas. "Eu estava com tanto frio que deitei só para me esquentar, mas acho que devo ter cochilado um pouco!"

"Humm..." A bela loira se aproximou aos poucos e sentou ao lado da sua amiga, entregando a ela um vasilhame redondo de cor rosa. "Trouxe uns biscoitos! A receita é da Lita, mas esses daí fui eu quem fiz!"

E o sorriso de Serena, que antes estava miudinho e sem vida, se alargou bastante com a notícia. Depressão nenhuma a faria recusar biscoitos, ainda mais se a receita era da Lita!

"Poooxa, muito obrigada, Mina!" Com um pouco de avidez, abriu a vasilha e contemplou, maravilhada, as guloseimas em formato de coelhinho. "Oba, biscoitos de chocolate! São os meus favoritos!"

"Chocolate?" Mina franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa, esticando o pescoço para espiar dentro da vasilha. "Não, Serena, eles são de baunilha! Não usei chocolate!"

"Hã? Tem certeza? Eles estão bem pretinhos para serem de baunilha!" E eles estavam mesmo, quase da cor de carvão.

Mas Mina sacudiu a cabeça em negação e até pegou um deles e colocou na boca. E mastigou, e mastigou, e mastigou, seu rosto se contorcendo numa careta enquanto ela se forçava a engolir a bolacha completamente queimada. "Definitivamente, baunilha! Só estão um pouquinho assim queimados... mas nem dá para sentir o gosto!" Disse com a voz um pouco esganiçada.

"Claaaaro, imagino..." Plastificando um sorriso, Serena deu uma última olhada nos quitutes torrados e fechou o vasilhame, pondo-o sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da sua cama. "Acho que vou deixar para mais tarde, Mina! E, bem, obrigada!"

"Ah, que isso! Foi um prazer, Serena!" As duas trocaram breves sorrisos, e o assunto acabou.

E houve silêncio.

Ainda sentadas na beirada da cama, as jovens heroínas permaneceram caladas, mal se encarando. Serena parecia estar um tanto quanto entretida com a barra do edredom, torcendo e retorcendo o tecido grosso, enquanto que Mina suspirava fundo e brincava com os próprios dedos, ora estalando-os, ora mexendo na cutícula da unha e ora arranhando o esmalte laranja que usava.

"Serena..." Mina disse de repente, quebrando o desconfortável silêncio que havia surgido entre as duas. "Eu não vim até aqui apenas para trazer os biscoitos... na verdade, eu queria saber como voc-"

"Eu estou bem." A guerreira da Lua interrompeu sua amiga, sua voz soando um pouco mais triste do que antes. Apesar do que havia dito, ela não aparentava estar nada bem.

Apenas dois dias haviam se passado desde a última batalha contra as forças do Negaverso. Dois dias desde que a verdadeira identidade da Princesa da Lua fora finalmente revelada, sendo a princesa ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a própria Serena Tsukino. Dois dias desde que a jovem se lembrara do seu passado no Reino Lunar, do seu romance secreto com o belo e cobiçado Endymion, e do fim trágico que teve o seu caso de amor com o príncipe terreno. Dois dias desde que aquela mesma tragédia voltara a se repetir, pois Endymion, reencarnado como Darien Shields, fora mortalmente ferido em batalha e levado pelos inimigos.

"Honestamente, você não parece muito bem..." Mina falou com suavidade, pousando uma mão sobre a mão da tristonha loirinha, num gesto que transmitia ternura e compaixão. "Nós estamos todas muito preocupadas com você, sabia?! Você não foi mais a mesma desde... desde que..."

Mina não concluiu a frase, mas Serena sabia muito bem quais eram as palavras que permaneceram não ditas. Seus ombros sacudiram de repente, e ela se forçou a engolir um soluço choroso. Com força, fechou os olhos quando os sentiu arderem com lágrimas, tentando impedi-las de cair, mas a tentativa foi em vão.

As lágrimas acabaram por escorrer pelo seu rosto rosado da mesma forma.

"Ah, Serena!" A guerreira de Vênus a abraçou na hora, e Serena aceitou o conforto proporcionado pelos braços da amiga, afundando o rosto no ombro de Mina.

"É tão injusto..." Disse entre soluços e fungadas. "Eu sempre achei que estivesse fazendo algo errado... sempre achei que não poderia ficar com ele... e quando eu finalmente... quando... quando ele pode ser meu..." E ela não conseguia mais dizer nada, a intensidade do choro aumentando e os soluços impedindo as palavras de se formarem.

"Shhh, shhh, não fique assim, Princesa. Por favor, não fique assim..."

"E que bela princesa eu provei ser!" Respondeu com amargura, desfazendo o abraço e secando algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão. "Como posso ser a Princesa da Lua se não consigo nem cuidar de mim mesma...?" A cena de Darien usando o próprio corpo para protegê-la do ataque inimigo se repetiu pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez em sua mente, e o corpo dela estremeceu com a lembrança terrível. Ele tinha arriscado a própria vida para salvá-la.

"Não fale assim! O que aconteceu não foi sua culpa!"

"Claro que foi..." Respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior. "Se eu estivesse prestando mais atenção... se eu... se eu fosse mais esperta e mais ágil... se..."

Suspirando profundamente, Mina a segurou pelos ombros, encarando-a bem nos olhos. "Darien fez o que ele achou ser o mais correto e, sinceramente, eu estou muito feliz por ele ter feito o que fez! Ele salvou a sua vida, Serena!"

"A custo da própria!" Mais algumas lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas dela, mas dessa vez foi Mina quem as secou com as pontas dos dedos. "Mina, eu... eu o quero de volta, mas não sei o que fazer!"

"E você o terá de volta, você vai ver! Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Serena!" Ela secou mais algumas lágrimas que molhavam o rosto da líder das Sailors, oferecendo-a um belo e confiante sorriso. "Eu lhe prometo, Princesa, que nós vamos encontrar o Darien! Nós o salvaremos com você, então... por favor, não chore assim! Aposto que ele não gostaria nada de saber que você ficou toda chorosa por causa dele!"

"É... acho que você tem razão... e eu choro muito mesmo! Minha cara já deve estar mais inchada que um pão de batata!"

"Sem contar esse nariz vermelho, hein! Está parecendo uma palhacinha!" As duas riram um pouco, e Mina a abraçou forte mais uma vez, seus dedos penteando de leve o cabelo dourado da guerreira da Lua. "Serena, eu sei que é mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas... tente se manter firme e forte... por ele."

E com um breve, porém decidido, aceno de cabeça, Serena concordou.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

*Capítulo 2*

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Serena e Mina chegaram ao Templo Hikawa, onde as suas amigas já estavam reunidas. Devido aos acontecimentos recentes, todas elas estavam muito preocupadas com a guerreira da Lua e com a terrível melancolia que a atingira, fazendo-a se afastar das amigas e buscar a solidão, por isso mesmo, quando a viram chegar acompanhada de Mina, foram logo correndo ao seu encontro. No entanto, ninguém ficou mais feliz ao ver Serena do que a gata Luna, que, a pedido da própria loirinha, fora, mesmo que a contragosto, passar uns dias na casa de Ami, uma vez que a sua dona precisava de um tempo a sós.

"Serena!" Exclamou o pequeno felino, pulando no colo da jovem assim que a viu entrar no templo. "Ruuumm, senti tanto a sua falta! Nunca mais me peça uma coisa dessas de novo, viu!" Disse e ronronou ao mesmo tempo, se aconchegando nos braços da sua querida dona.

"Também senti sua falta, Luna!" A jovem respondeu sorrindo, apesar do seu rosto ainda exibir as marcas deixadas pelo choro forte. Seus olhos se demoraram na figura da pequena gata aninhada em seu colo e, em seguida, ergueu o olhar para cumprimentar Ami, Lita e Rei, que já estavam ao seu lado. "Ei, meninas!"

"Que bom ver que já está se sentindo melhor!" Disse Ami enquanto a abraçava. "Ficamos todas muito preocupadas com você!"

"É verdade, cabecinha de vento!" Rei falou, com os braços cruzados e sobrancelhas franzidas. Mas sua cara de má não durou muito tempo, e ela logo exibiu um sorriso choroso, olhos violetas marejados. "Da próxima vez que resolver ficar deprimida, não se afaste da gente! Somos suas amigas e sempre vamos te apoiar!"

"Isso mesmo!" Lita completou, colocando a mão de leve no ombro da loirinha. "Você não precisa enfrentar seus problemas sozinhas, Serena, ainda mais se tratando de um coração partido! Estamos aqui para o que der e vier, garota!"

"Ahh, meninas! Muito obrigada!"

Ao ver o modo como os olhos de Serena começaram a se encher de água, e como o lábio inferior dela começou a tremer, Mina fez questão de se meter no meio daquela tocante reunião de amigas.

"Epa, epa, epa! Podem parar! Me deu um trabalhão para fazer Serena parar de chorar as goiabas, então façam-me o favor de não fazê-la chorar de novo!"

"Hã? Chorar o quê?" Lita logo perguntou, confusa.

"Eu acho que ela quis dizer 'chorar as pitangas'!" Com um sorriso meio amarelado, Ami logo fez questão de corrigir a sua amiga. Mina provara possuir uma habilidade quase que inumana de se embananar com expressões ou ditos populares, sempre trocando uma palavra ou outra – ou até mesmo o confundindo o sentido dos provérbios.

A loira em questão apenas coçou a cabeça, sem graça. "Ah, é! Mas é tudo fruta mesmo, né?!"

Enquanto Rei rolava os olhos e as outras meninas tentavam não sentir muita vergonha pela guerreira de Vênus, Artemis, o gato branco de Mina, pigarreou, olhando de relance para a sua dona avoadinha e atraindo a atenção de todas. "Bem, já que finalmente estamos todos aqui, que tal começarmos a nossa reunião? Temos muito sobre o que discutir e não podemos perder mais tempo!"

O aceno foi geral, e as Sailors se sentaram em roda no chão mesmo, Luna não deixando o colo de Serena, e Artemis se sentando bem na frente de Mina, seu pelo branquinho roçando as longas pernas da jovem heroína. E se antes as meninas tinham sorrisos estampados nos rostos, agora carregavam uma expressão que era bem mais séria e bem mais focada.

Serena foi o assunto principal da noite, o que fez com que as bochechas dela permanecessem coradas por um bom tempo. A revelação de que ela era a Princesa da Lua fora, sem dúvida alguma, um choque para todos, mas também foi uma notícia muito boa, uma vez que indicava que a busca por Serenity tinha chegado ao fim. Ao contrário das Sailors e da própria Luna, Artemis parecia se lembrar com detalhes do Reino Lunar, e contou tudo o que sabia sobre o Milênio de Prata. O relato foi incrível e cativou a atenção das jovens colegiais por completo, que ouviram emudecidas a história da Rainha e da Princesa Serenity, suspiraram apaixonadas ao saberem do amor proibido entre a Princesa da Lua e o galante príncipe Endymion, e quase foram às lágrimas por causa do fim trágico que teve aquele belo romance.

E então, Artemis falou a respeito do Cristal de Prata e do poder incrível que aquela joia mágica possuía, e de como o cristal seria perigoso caso caísse nas mãos inimigas.

"Não tenho dúvidas de que o Negaverso fará de tudo para conseguir o Cristal de Prata." Disse o felino, com muita seriedade.

"Temos que estar bem preparadas!" Ami continuou, sua voz soando ligeiramente apreensiva. "Nossos inimigos sabem que estamos de posse do Cristal, então... tenho certeza de que tentarão nos atacar com mais frequência! Além disso, acredito que usarão de todos os artifícios possíveis para porem as mãos nele. Agora, mais do que nunca, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de baixarmos a guarda." As meninas acenaram em concordância, e Luna olhou preocupada para Serena, que tinha empalidecido muito no decorrer da conversa. E a gata não precisava nem perguntar, pois ela sabia exatamente o que tanto preocupava a líder das Sailors.

"Serena, não fique assim..." Luna disse baixinho, de forma que apenas a loira a escutasse.

"Não sei como, Luna... Tem essa sensação ruim no meu peito." A jovem confessou, num tom de voz tão baixo quanto o usado pelo pequeno felino de pelos escuros. "Essa sensação horrível de que eles tentarão usar o Darien contra mim..."

A gata se preparou para responder, mas fechou a boca com rapidez assim que viu Rei se levantar com rapidez, uma expressão grave estampada no rosto da bela sacerdotisa.

"Eu posso sentir uma energia maligna muito forte... e muito próxima também."

E, trocando olhares que eram ao mesmo tempo aflitos e decididos, aquelas cinco colegiais logo se transformaram nas cinco heroínas de Tóquio, estando mais do que prontas para a batalha iminente.


End file.
